


When You know, You Just Know

by lovbot



Series: -Chanbaek Drabbles- [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, First Date, Fluff, Knee Touching, M/M, Mutual Pining, awkward first date, hand holding, heart eyes, soft, type of soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun finally go on a date together, their own friends knowing how each liked the other. Their first date awkward at first becomes comfortable and loving within the short time they spend together.





	When You know, You Just Know

Chanyeol’s knees shake under the table and the only thing stopping his hands from doing the same thing is the small black haired boy holding them. Chanyeol couldn’t believe the kid that he had a few classes with had agreed to go out with him, the kid he had been crushing on for god knows how long. “It’s cold, Yeol,” Baekhyun spoke up, looking out the window. The two sat next to each other in a booth, Baekhyun making up excuses to sit on the same side as Chanyeol. The night was coming to an end and Chanyeol knew it but he still couldn’t help but recount the entire dreamlike night all the way from the beginning.   
Chanyeol had arrived ten minutes early only to find Baekhyun waiting at the diner door already, his back towards Chanyeol. “Oh! You’re early?!” Chanyeol had said, Baekhyun was so embarrassed, only being able to think ‘He must think I was so eager for this date, how desperate.’ But the truth was Baekhyun was so eager for this date, he had told basically everyone he knows about this date, his date with the music kid, the music kid who wasn’t really a popular but he was liked by all. His date with the music kid whose ears are too big for his head and who was also impossibly big himself limbs lanky and body tall. Only when Baekhyun quickly took a glance up at Chanyeol did he see the impeccably large smile gracing his face, it eased his embarrassment noticeably. The atmosphere was different from what the two were normally like, Chanyeol didn’t think it was a bad thing, he just thought the two were more nervous to get to know each other on this level. “W-would you like to go in?” Chanyeol had stuttered. Chanyeol was still in a little disbelief that the Byun Baekhyun had agreed to go on a date with him of all people, Byun Baekhyun who’s hair looked so soft all Chanyeol wanted to do was run his hands through it, Byun Baekhyun who all the teachers loved and admired, Byun Baekhyun who’s hands looked too good for someone not to be holding them (Chanyeol hoped it to be him one day), Byun Baekhyun who’s eyes truly crinkled at the sides when he smiled, who's laughing was infectious and who Chanyeol very much was crushing on, for longer than he would care to admit.   
“Yeah…” Baekhyun said, slightly unsure. Chanyeol held the door open and Baekhyun laughed. “Does that mean stereotypically I’m the girl in this relationship?” he turned to speak to Chanyeol, smile slightly gracing his lips. Chanyeol just laughed and shook his head. “You can get the door on your way out if you would like.” Chanyeol smirked and Baekhyun felt his knees basically quiver. Baekhyun excused himself to the bathroom in a rush and Chanyeol laughed, sitting down at one of the booths, one of the two that sat right by the front display window, it was cold and it had been warned that snow might start falling soon, Chanyeol hoped for the snow to come, he loved it. Chanyeol came back to his senses when he felt a body slide into the booth next to him. “Do you mind- can- is it okay if I sit on the same side as you?” Baekhyun struggled to say. “I-no, I don’t mind at all.” Chanyeol moved his arm to lie on the back of the booth behind Baekhyun. Baekhyun could only think about how warm being snuggled up close to Chanyeol would feel (The answer is heavenly), Baekhyun is quickly caught staring and averts his gaze to the table, feeling Chanyeol’s eyes on him and even hearing the quietest snort of a laugh. Chanyeol thinks about how comfortably Baekhyun would fit around him, in completely innocent ways, like how Baekhyun’s small hands would fit perfectly tangled in his own large ones, how Chanyeol’s hands would rest perfectly in the dip of Baekhyun’s hips, How Baekhyun’s head would perfectly tuck in between his shoulder and chin, his body into Chanyeol’s side but then his staring is interrupted by Baekhyun quickly glancing over at him, also asking him something that Chanyeol does not hear at all. “Sorry, uh, what did you say?” Chanyeol’s blush spreads up his cheeks all the way down his neck and Baekhyun wants to pepper kisses all over it, it’s too cute for Baekhyun not to take note of. “I asked if you knew what food was good here…” Baekhyun laughed slightly.   
Dinner was spent with bumping elbows and giggles and jokes, the tension easing up slightly, although the two still couldn’t look directly at each other without blushing or stuttering like pre-teens they truly did make some good conversation, the two had swapped places because Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun loved scenery and the view from the diner was surprisingly beautiful but It wasn’t until dessert where things really kicked off. “Here you boys go.” A milkshake with two straws and sprinkles in the shape of a love heart on top was sat in-between them. “Uh, we didn’t order this.” Chanyeol laughed awkwardly. “I know, on the house… well, he sent me.” The waitress sighed jolting her head over to the man who had head resting in his palms looking at the couple suggestively. “God, why.” Chanyeol ducked down and spun around to face Baekhyun, face redder than it had been the entire night. “I’m so sorry Baekhyun, that’s my friend Jongdae, he also told me he wouldn’t be working tonight, I really-“   
“It’s cute.” Baekhyun blurted out.  
Chanyeol kept talking before he realized what Baekhyun had said. “It is?!” Chanyeol squeaked. “Your friend cares enough about you to have your back, he must really care about you.” Baekhyun smiled, looking down at his hands. “Also I kind of live for sappy romance, remember that for the future,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Next time?” Chanyeol nearly shouted. “I mean if you want to keep doing this stuff…” Baekhyun nodded. “Exclusively?” Chanyeol blurted out. “Well… I don’t really want to see anyone else but you.” Baekhyun quickly glanced up at Chanyeol before going to the milkshake. “I don’t… I don’t really want to see anyone but you either.” Chanyeol moved his hand and wrapped his pinky finger around Baekhyun’s but it was Baekhyun who shifted so his hand was completely laced with Chanyeol’s huge one. “Well let’s enjoy this milkshake then.” Baekhyun laughed, his blush subsiding.   
The two quite literally clashed heads trying to be cute and share the milkshake but both of them made continuous jokes about it. Their hands never separated, even when Baekhyun curled up into Chanyeol’s arms and even when Baekhyun rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, the two watching the snow start to fall outside, commenting on it excitedly when it began to fall.   
“It’s cold, Yeol.” Baekhyun pouted, looking out the window. Chanyeol moved closer to Baekhyun and pulled him tighter into him. “Yeah, your lips look a little blue,” Chanyeol muttered, not even intending on the sentence to be suggestive but Baekhyun slightly turned his, tilting it to look at Chanyeol, his eyebrows raised before laughing. “Hmmm? Do you want to help me then?” Baekhyun sounded breathless and Chanyeol felt it. Chanyeol dipped his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, before pulling slightly away. “Better?” Chanyeol muttered. “A little more.” Baekhyun moved his free hand to pull Chanyeol Back toward him, kissing a little more this time before pulling away, Chanyeol rested his head on Baekhyun’s slightly.   
“Better now?” Chanyeol muttered, slightly light headed. “Better than the best.” Baekhyun smiled before snuggling impossibly closer towards Chanyeol.


End file.
